


Day at the Museum

by consultingviking



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Children, British Museum, Family, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Like less than 400 words short, Museums, No Mary Morstan, Oneshot, Or Baby Watson, Parentlock, Post-Season/Series 03, Sherlock being a good daddy, Short, background Johnlock, daughterlock, feel good fic, might become part of a series, parenting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9416900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingviking/pseuds/consultingviking
Summary: Sherlock takes his and John’s young daughter to the museum.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so after the disaster that was TFP, I thought the fandom could use some happy fix-it fic.
> 
> Like the tags say, this takes place in a post-Series 3 world where John and Mary are no longer married and baby Watson is - well, not Watson's baby. 
> 
> But that's a different story for another time. For now, please enjoy some adorable Parentlock fluff of Sherlock being dragged around the British museum by his and John's adopted daughter.

It was an ordinary Saturday in May, and the British Museum was crowded to the limit.

Sherlock Holmes scowled as he was bumped into by a particularly rotund American tourist wearing the most hideous Hawaiian shirt he’d ever seen. Even when the man apologized, it was of little comfort. Whoever thought birds were an appropriate item to adorn a shirt with was honestly not right in the head.

Clumsy as he was, at least the man had just managed to avoid knocking into Alice, or Sherlock would have gotten _really_ cranky. Luckily though, the little girl had already rushed ahead to look at the next exhibit, successfully bypassing the annoying tourist altogether.

As she pressed her nose up against the glass in an attempt to get a better look at the exhibit behind it, any and all irritation Sherlock was feeling evaporated into thin air. A small smile spread across his face as he knelt down beside her to take a look himself.

“What do you think, then?” he asked.

Alice furrowed her brows, a gesture which would have looked serious had the rest of her face not been squished against standard-issue museum glass. “I think the ancient Egyptians were weird,” she said. “Were those mummies really actual people?”

“Yes they were,” said Sherlock. “Real, living people.”

“Ewww,” Alice wrinkled her nose. “They must smell really bad.”

“Of course they do,” Sherlock grinned. “That’s why they put them behind the glass.”

“Don’t they give them baths?” she asked.

“No, they’re much too old for that,” explained Sherlock. “They’d just disintegrate, and then we wouldn’t be able to see them anymore.”

Alice thought about it for a moment, before firmly nodding. “Okay,” she said. Then, turning back towards the exhibit, she waved at it.

“Bye, mummies,” she said. “Don’t take any baths.”

Sherlock chuckled and rose to his feet as Alice grabbed onto his hand and dragged him towards the next exhibit. So what if the museum was crowded and full of complete idiots? One thing was for certain: Not even the rudest of tourists in the most revolting Hawaiian shirts would be enough to prevent him from spending time with his and John’s daughter.

**The End**


End file.
